


Dragon's Eye

by dkthunderIV



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Canon-Typical Violence, Dragonstrike and Deadeye WomboCombo, Jesse McCree (almost) saves the day, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 21:00:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7404493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dkthunderIV/pseuds/dkthunderIV
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Here’s a thought, what if Hanzo and McCree ended up in a life and death situation and Hanzo didn’t have his bow and McCree took the stand to defend them both, but Hanzo decided that he’s having none of that sacrificial shit and grabs McCree’s arm launches his dragons through McCree’s gun and McCree feels that power flow through him.” - maonethedwarf<br/>Hanzo lands in deep trouble, and McCree's the only one close enough to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dragon's Eye

His footwork is sloppy going down the wall, which makes an already shitty situation even worse. Losing his hold on the brick, Hanzo tumbles and falls down the last foot or so with a wheezing groan, falling directly on the nasty bullet wound nestled just under his ribs. Gunshots ring behind him in the narrow alleyways of King’s Row, letting him know that the enemy was still hot on his tail. Grunting, Hanzo scrapes himself off the ground using the wall, breaking into a shaky run.

“ _—nzo. Hanzo, come in,_ ” buzzes the com in his ear. The noise becomes clearer when Hanzo has the luxury of ignoring his pain for a moment. It’s Genji, slipping into their native tongue in panic, tone desperate and demanding. “ _Brother, where are you? We found your bow abandoned by the control point, come in!”_

“I’m being pursued,” he slurs in English, clutching his bleeding side. His pursuers (at least five, maybe more) continue to give chase, but he doesn’t feel that he can hold out much longer without passing out from blood loss. “Sniper shot to my… Got shot. Can’t remember the word for where.”

“ _I can see ya, darlin’,_ ” drawls a familiar voice. Hanzo instinctually snarls at the pet name, but as pain jabs into his side worse than ever, he’s almost grateful to hear that stupid southern accent. “ _Backup incoming, hold on.”_

“Do not call me _darling,_ ” Hanzo grumbles, mainly to himself.

_“McCree? Is there anyone else with you?”_ Genji calls.

Hanzo focuses on the forward motion of his feet. This ultimately fails him, as one misstep over an uneven block of pavement sends him straight to the ground again. His aching head is swimming, the only rational thoughts running through it to make himself small, as if it would at all spare his fate. Talon guards close in on him, shouting something that he can’t comprehend over the sound of their guns reloading.

Trash bins and litter crash somewhere in the foreground, accompanied by the jingle of spurs. Hanzo should have noticed the pungent scent of cigarillos and sandalwood sooner, but he supposes that he was too busy not dying to notice.

“Sorry kids, hate to interrupt, _but,_ ” says McCree, tapping ash out of the end of his cigarillo, “I’ve gotta take my friend here home to his brother in one piece.”

When Hanzo finally opens his eyes, he takes the whole not-dying idea to a new level; he sees that it’s just McCree versus _eight_ of Talon’s goons. The cowboy may be a good shot, but there’s only six bullets in that gun of his, and the time it takes him to reload may very well kill them both.

“Not gonna give it up, huh?” McCree laughs, stomping out the cigarillo with the heel of his boot. “Gotta admit, I like your spunk, but nothing’s gonna stand between me and this man.”

Hanzo grits his teeth, feeling the dragons’ power crackling underneath his skin. He manages to bolt off the ground towards McCree when the cowboy’s face goes deathly serious, hat slanting slightly over his left eye.

“Now…

“ _Draw._ ”

Hanzo’s hand clamp’s over McCree’s the second before it fires, the power firing through his veins growing unbearable. He can feel the cowboy stiffen under his grip, but the shots don’t stray even when Hanzo hoarsely screams in his ear.

“ _Ryū ga waga teki wo kurau!_ ”

The energy flows straight through Hanzo’s arm to McCree’s, something ancient and god-like. It’s almost like heaven and earth split underneath his fingertips, and it takes a second to fully realize why.

Twin dragons uncurl from Peacekeeper, giant maws gaping in a thunderous roar. The six shots hit four straight between the eyes, and go through the legs of two. Like a deadly cloud, the dragons take care of the rest, snapping jaws and burning friction knocking what little life the mercenaries had left. Hanzo lets out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding, and immediately crumples onto the ground again.

“ _Foolish_ man,” Hanzo rasps in between hacking coughs. McCree’s hands are on him immediately, supporting his back and waist.

“The dragons can go through other weapons?” McCree questions, voice somehow nervous and relieved at the same time. “Fuckin’ _unreal –“_

“Please, save it!” Hanzo barks, sharp bloodstained canines bared in a weak warning. “I do not think I can –“

“Got it,” the cowboy says smoothly. He holsters Peacekeeper and hoists Hanzo onto his back, hands firmly clutched under the archer’s thighs.

“Hold tight, Hanzo,” McCree murmurs, mostly to himself before breaking out into a run. “We’ll getcha to Mercy in no time.”

Hanzo grips his serape and the chestplate hiding underneath, giving no verbal recognition that he had heard McCree. The dragons had taken what little adrenaline-addled energy he had left, and his eyes grow heavier with every step, every jingle of the stupid spurs against the concrete.

The scent of smoky earth is more noticeable this close. It’s just comforting enough, and that combined from the heat that constantly radiates from McCree is enough to make Hanzo finally conk out.

**Author's Note:**

> as you saw from the tags this is, indeed, based on a post made by maonethedwarf, which you can find here:  
> http://maonethedwarf.tumblr.com/post/146585490043/heres-a-thought-what-if-hanzo-and-mccree-ended  
> and this is additionally inspired by the awesome art by luminositylayer, which you can look at here:  
> http://luminositylayer.tumblr.com/post/146820036992/maonethedwarf-heres-a-thought-what-if-hanzo  
> full credit to both of them for the awesome idea and art, so give them a lot of love! i can only reblog a post so many times before it gets obnoxious :3c


End file.
